


Wreath

by SML8180



Series: Holidays 2020 [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Christmas Decorations, Crafts, Family Bonding, Holidays 2020, How Do I Tag, Remus Being Helpful, Sibling Bonding, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Roman is working to update a key decoration for the Mindscape common area, and needs some extra hands. Remus happens to be around, and Roman takes his chances and asks his twin for help.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Holidays 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Wreath

Roman was standing by the table in the corner of the common area, humming quietly as he worked on a project. Quite a bit had changed recently, and Patton had suggested that the holiday decorations get a bit of an update. The wreath that normally hung on the wall surrounded by the stockings at the time had only five different sections, one for each of the accepted Sides, and one for Thomas, with each section being done in that particular Side’s colors and having a version of their logo fastened to a bow on it.

That wreath had been taken apart and Roman was working to put it back together, now with a total of seven sections, since he was adding sections to represent Remus and Janus. He had already made the bows with their logos, and put together the individual segments of the wreath, he just had to put it all together. That was the hard part.

“What’cha doin’, Romano?” Remus’ voice asked. Roman looked up to see his twin kneeling across from him, with his arms folded on the table and his head resting on top of them.

“Trying to put the wreath together,” Roman told him. “It’s being a thorn in my side.”

“Too bad you’re not like Jan. He never needs help with stuff, ‘cause he can just use his extra hands,” Remus commented.

“Aren’t you the same way? Can’t you like, use your tentacles as extra hands?”

“Sometimes,” Remus shrugged. “They don’t always cooperate, though. And they’re always kinda wet or sticky, so I can’t touch like, paper or something like that.”

“Huh, I didn’t know that,” Roman mused. “Hey, could you, y’know, help me with this?”

“You want my help?”

“Well, yeah. You’re here, and I need an extra set of hands to keep things steady,” Roman stated. “If you don’t wanna help, I could get Virgil or Patton.”

“No, no, I’ll help!” Remus quickly stated, standing quickly. “I’m just surprised.”

“Just hold these before I change my mind,” Roman said, though his tone was less serious and more joking.

Remus smiled, and took the two sections of the wreath from the Prince, being far more gentle than Roman would have expected, and held them steady. While Remus held the sections, Roman grabbed the wire he needed and started to feed it through the loops in the two segments, which would offer support to the joint, before he uses the hot glue gun by his side to encase the joint to keep things from moving, and finally wrapped colored ribbon over the hot glue to hide it.

The twins worked like this for a while, getting each section secured. Roman found that they actually worked pretty well together when they weren’t arguing or anything. When they had a common goal, they worked almost like they were one person, hardly having to say anything to each other.

“And that’s it,” Roman declared, smiling as he stepped back and unplugged the glue gun.

“All done?” Remus asked.

“Yep,” Roman confirmed. “Just gotta hang it up,” he said.

“Awesome,” Remus smiled.

The two brothers cleaned up the table, and brought the wreath over to where the stockings would all be hung later on. There was a larger hook for the wreath, and the pair lifted the new decoration, carefully setting the loop Roman had made in place over the hook, and let the wreath hang. They stepped back to admire their work with bright smiles. Maybe they really could get along, at least for now.


End file.
